Absolute Wish
The ability to grant rule-free wishes. The perfect version of Wish Granting and form/expession of Omnipotence. Also Called * Perfect Wish * Unconditional Wish * Unlimited Wish * Unrestricted Wish Capabilities The user can grant any wishes of others or oneself. There are no limitations of any kind: no resource needed, no condition required, no limited number, no delays for use/reuse, and no exception whatsoever. The user can grant very vague or even inconceivable wishes with optimal results, as the power will automatically make up for the user's personal limitations when granting them. Applications * Absolute Change * Absolute Existence * Causality Manipulation * Destruction * Freedom * Infinite Creativity * Logic Manipulation ** Author Authority ** Paradox Manipulation * Meta Ability Creation * Meta Power Manipulation * Meta Summoning * Miracle Performing * Nonexistence * Omnificence * Reality Dreaming ** Dual Warping ** Existence Embodiment * True-Self Recognition ** Regulation * Universal Irreversibility * Unrestricted Murdering * Wish Granting Associations * Change Embodiment * Metapotence * Omni-Magic * Omnipotence * Reality Condition * Reality Warping * Wish Embodiment Limitations * Most users can only grant wishes to others. * The granting of wishes can be hindered or stopped by Omnipotence. Known Users * Daisy (Big Order) * The Pink (Brothers Grimm) * Zarama (Dragon Ball Chou) * Ultimate Shen Long (Dragon Ball GT) * Norm (The Fairly OddParents) * Poof (The Fairly OddParents) * Li-Grim (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) * Time Baby (Gravity Falls) * Vayne Aurelius/Other Vayne (Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis) * Jirachi (Pokémon) * A Higher Authority (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) * Bluebird of Happiness (Urusei Yatsura) * Asmodeus (Valkyrie Crusade) * Genie (Valkyrie Crusade) * Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) * Seere (Valkyrie Crusade) Known Objects * Black Star Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball GT) * Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Super) * Magic Muffin (The Fairly OddParents) Gallery Blackstar_Dragonball_Shenron.jpg|The Ultimate Shen Long (Dragon Ball GT) can grant any wish with no limitations that even its counterparts could not, and are so powerful that the counterparts could not undo. Super_Dragon_Balls.png|The Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Super) are the very first Dragon Balls to ever exist, and as such, they have limitless power and can grant any wish no matter what. Super_Shenlong.jpg|Super Shen Long (Dragon Ball Super) the omnipotent dragon who comes from the Super Dragon Balls and can grant any wish at all no matter what it is. S2e8_time_baby_silence.PNG|The Time Baby (Gravity Falls) can grant any possible or impossible wish completely paradox free via the Time Wish Orb. 385Jirachi.png|Jirachi (Pokémon) is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. Asmodeus H.png|Asmodeus (Valkyrie Crusade) can grant all desires. Genie H.png|Genie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful genie, able to grant any wish and make anything come true. Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) can grant any wish. Seere H.png|Seere (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful demon, to the point she is able to grant to anyone anything they wish, and even take a Nephalem form. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Rare power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power